


A Sweet Feast

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has Lugnut show Eclipse other ways to be pleasured in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Feast

 

"This is much better than his fingers, isn't it, Eclipse?"

 

The Ogre King only received a whimpering moan as the princess thrashed in his arms.  It was itching his arms having her clothing rub up against them, but Eclipse could only go so far when it came to nudity.  Soon... soon she would be able to toss them all aside and let him see her in all her glory.

 

But that was not the case for now.  His precious human lover was still learning to masturbate and getting her lower half free of clothes was enough of a hassle already.  Which made it even more unlikely that anything more than her underwrappings would be removed tonight as he watched his bodyguard Lugnut eat out her snatch from under her underskirt.

 

As much as he couldn't understand why human women needed to wear so many layers, he did find it quite amusing undressing them and make them dirty their throngs of underclothes by his hands.

 

"Now, now," he chided Eclipse when her flailing arms managed to get out of his hold to grab at the other ogre’s head beneath her underskirt, "Let Lugnut do his work in peace.  Just sit back and relax..."

 

Eclipse groaned and leaned her head back while her arms were pinned above her again.  Megatron could practically feel the tremors coursing through her body as she did everything in her power to... well, it was hard to tell from where he was if she was trying to move away from Lugnut's surprisingly talented lips and tongue or begging him for more in that virgin kind of way.

 

Either way, he didn't care.  He wanted to see her be eaten out and Lugnut was more than willing to obey him on that order.  Eclipse had needed some... convincing, but all it had taken was a little bait to make her curiosity open up her dainty legs for her friend.

 

Lugnut had been surprised with him at first when he had told him this.  Megatron had been very set on being Eclipse's first.  He had already had her first kiss, her first orgasm, and her first fingering.  The bigger ogre had naturally assumed Megatron wanted the first taste of her lovely fluids as well.

 

Though while the ogre had shown doubt before, he seemed to have forgotten about it judging by how much the bodyguard was feasting on the princess's pussy.  It was as if the ogre had been starved for weeks and had been presented a feast in the form of Eclipse's spread cunt all wet and ready for him.

 

"Oh Primus... oh Primus, please don't-"

 

"Is there something wrong, Eclipse?"

 

He had asked it out of humor, but Lugnut had thought something was wrong and stopped to peak over the cloth covering his head.  "My Lady?"

 

"Don't- Hah- Don't-" she caught her breath as her hazy eyes looked down on her best friend, "Don't stop... please don't... stop."

 

The king chuckled.  "Well, you heard her, my friend.  Don't stop."

 

Lugnut obeyed without hesitation as he dove back under, encouraged on by Eclipse's moans and screams as she begged for more and more.

 

Megatron enjoyed the sight of this isolated princess losing it.  As her cries got louder, he pulled her underskirt up to let her see the bodyguard's tongue and lips devouring her.  He didn't stop her this time when her hands came down to push the ogre's head deeper into her pussy.

 

Yep, it was definitely worth it all to see her head lean back as she came into Lugnut's mouth.  And her little gasps and moans as the bodyguard ate every last ounce of cum she produced.

 

"There now.  That wasn't so scary, wasn't it, Eclipse?"

 

Ragged breathing and heavy-lidded eyes looked up to him.  "N-No... Primus... that was..."

 

"Intense?"

 

"Wonderful..."

 

Another chuckle left the king's lips before he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  "Well, you do seem a bit winded."

 

Soft chuckling rumbled against his chest, "A bit."

 

"Do you think you have it in you to stay awake for one more feast?"

 

That made her blush as she stuttered.  "I-I don't... I'm-"

 

"I can assure you that I have a few tricks Lugnut doesn't know."

 

That was always the way to get to her.  Tempt with what he knows she likes best.  And he wasn't disappointed as she nodded.

 

Lugnut, whose face was a mess, adjusted the king and princess so that he held the princess while Megatron laid between her legs.

 

And the king didn't disappoint as he made Eclipse cum two more times before bed.

 

END


End file.
